


gone are the days

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: High School AU, Multi, and characters, ill add relationships as they develop i spose, who knows what this is gonna end up like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dragon age high school au, based mostly in inquisiton. shenanigans ensue.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BullySquadess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BullySquadess/gifts).



> so, i came across this ( http://bullysquadess.tumblr.com/post/117664516872/ok-but-how-about-the-ultimate-dragon-age-high ) a while back, and decided to take a stab at it. gifted to bullysquadess, bc her post gave me the idea. anyways, enjoy this shit show w irregular ass updates and negative word counts

Iselan Lavellan walked through the wrought iron gates into the main courtyard, being bombarded by the orchestra performing some song she couldn’t recognise on her right, and the sound of the Fereldan Templars football team practicing on her left. She was grateful for the chaos. She thought it might be easier to fit in here, than her previous school.

The school she had spent the most of her years at was the all-girls Dalish Boarding Academy, or in less fanciful terms, _where rich parents send kids they don’t want to deal with._ After the school was reported for their less conventional methods, all of the girls were sent back home, and to other schools around Thedas.

Iselan walked to what she assumed to be the main building, at the centre back of the main courtyard, looking for the main desk. She reached it and told the lady behind it her name. The lady got up and rifled through some draws behind her, when the world started to tilt.

Iselan was on campus of her new school for less than eight minutes before she was knocked unconscious.

 

-

 

Iselan woke up in a bright, white room, shielding her eyes from the fluorescent light above her. She rolled over to see a bald man, sitting eerily close to her face. She squealed and jumped back, groaning with the sudden pain. The nurse apologised, and went out into the hall.

Moments later, two girls walked in and stood at the end of her bed. The girl with the red bob cut and skater dress leant back against the wall, while the one with a dark pixie cut, a way too big _Swords and Shields_ jumper, and tight jeans leant over the edge of the bed, snarling.

“Were you the one who set fire to the Chantry building?”

Iselan was startled. “What?”

“She’s new, remember Cass?” The other girl piped in from behind her. Cass groaned, and stepped back.

"Yes, okay. The administrative building. Did you set fire to it?”

“No,” Iselan replied slowly, shaking her head. “I was here for a few minutes before… I woke up here.”

“Bullshit.” Cass snarled. “I bet you have the master key, too.” “I didn’t. I literally woke up like a minute ago. Cass, I-“

“ _Cassandra_.”

“Fine then, _Cassandra_. I didn’t set fire to the building, and I don’t have whatever key you’re on about. Not that you’ll be convinced, either way it seems.”

The red-headed one pulled Cassandra back by the arm, calming her down nearly imperceptibly, whispering something in her ear. Cassandra sighed.

“Fine then. Come to the Haven block, room fourteen tomorrow after school. _H14_. We’ll speak then.”

 

-

 

Iselan’s second day of school was off to a much better start, all though not by much. When she first arrived, the vice-principal and school counsellor sat down with her and asked if she was okay after the incidents that occurred with her arrival the day prior. She recounted what she could remember, leaving out the interrogation.

After that, she had double history, with the strange bald man from the nurses office. He seemed to think it was perfectly fine to stare at a student for prolonged amounts of time.

Third and fourth session she had business and theatre studies, respectively. Neither teachers were as strange as her english teacher, thankfully.

At the end of her last class, she went to her locker to grab the rest of her things. Iselan opened her locker and grabbed her bag. Underneath it, she found a small silver key. Her eyes widened. _If this was the master key, and she was caught with it…_  

Iselan threw it in the first bin she saw.

A few minutes after the final bell rung, Iselan made her way to the Haven block, after consulting many people for directions on the way. She knocked twice on the door, and it was opened by the red-headed girl with a polite smile, assuring her that they’d start in a moment. Iselan stepped into the room, and greeted Cassandra and the blonde boy in a varsity jacket next to her, as well as another girl on the other side of the circle.

“Anyone else not think it’s a bit odd to only have candles for light?” Iselan said, ushering to the array of candles set about the room. The blond snorted, mumbling something along the lines of ‘that’s what I said’ when Cassandra hit his arm. The boy pouted in return.

“I’m Cullen.” The boy said, extending his arm as Iselan joined the circle. She shook his hand, and he grinned. The girl on the other side of her lightly tapped her arm.

“I’m Josephine.” Iselan gave a smile in return. The girl at the door sighed and sat down.

“Morrigan is late, so we’ll start without her.” Everyone nodded in response, except for Iselan.

“Wait,” She started, facing Leliana. “Whats going on?”

“We were trying to settle the fighting between the sports and arts departments, when the Chantry building was literally _set on fire._ We decided to get to the bottom of it all, if no on else will.”

“And why am I involved?"

“Because you, were in the building when it happened. If anyone saw anything, it was you.”

She kept quiet, and let the meeting continue.

“Okay. The Chantry block was set on fire yesterday. Any leads?”

“Not the footballers.” Cullen said. “I went past this morning and they all swore it wasn’t them. Swore it on their trophy cabinet."

 Iselan poorly attempted to stifle a giggle. He leant towards her, clarifying that it was ‘quite serious for that bunch,’ which made Iselan laugh even louder.

Josephine cleared her throat. “More seriously, I found out that the school isn’t reporting it, because it’ll create a legal fiasco. An entire building going up in flames?” She shook her head. “If the school board finds out it wasn’t an accident, this school is gone. They wont do anything about it, Leliana. We don’t have their help.”

Leliana sighed. “Anyone have a pen and paper? I have an idea.”

Iselan unzipped her bag, rifling through the contents. She pulled out an empty book, and underneath it lay the silver key.

She shot up and stepped back, letting her back topple over, the key amongst the contents now on the floor.


End file.
